onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Meka Meka no Mi
The Meka Meka no Mi (roughly Fire Eyes Fruit) is a paramecia-type Devil Fruit that enables the user to shoot lasers from their eyes. Appearance The fruit is similar to a bright neon red honeydew melon. Strengths The fruit allows the user to shoot red lasers from their eyes. They are able to control the intensity and power of the beams they shoot, allowing them to fire a weak beam to lightly burn things, or a high-powered laser. They can shoot just a quick shot, or prolong the beam's duration. Weaknesses The biggest weakness of the fruit is that the lasers are capable of being reflected by mirrors and highly polished, reflective surfaces. But the more powerful beam attacks can hurt the user's eyesight. More powerful shots also require charging. Other than that, the user is still affected by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage In addition to controlling the intensity and power of the beams, the user can manipulate them in different ways for several attacks. Attacks * Meka Meka no Lantern: Rather than firing a laser, the user creates a red glow from their eyes to illuminate a dark area. * Meka Meka no Flash: Rather than firing a laser, the user disperses the energy in a harmless bright red flash capable of temporarily (and very briefly) blinding the enemy. * Meka Meka no Shot: A basic two-beam laser shot from the user's eyes. * Meka Meka no Sweep: The user prolongs the duration of the beam and turns their head as they fire, allowing them to sweep the beam across a horizontal plane. It allows one to attack a row of enemies consecutively. * Meka Meka no Spread: This fires a beam that rapidly widens as it fires. It allows the user to strike a row of enemies all at once. * Meka Meka no Ray: Fires a continuous beam from the user's eyes to wear down an enemy's defenses. * Meka Meka no Rapid Fire: Fires a series of quick, weak shots in rapid succession. * Meka Meka no Burst: Rather than a beam, this attack manifests as a burst of red laser energy from the user's eyes and face used to repel close-up enemies. * Meka Meka no Blast: This is the most powerful attack the fruit can do. The user has to charge up power in their eyes for quite a few moments, then releases it in a huge ball of red energy the size of a beach ball, flying forward at high speed. The power charged up in the user's eyes can be so great that red electricity may spark around their eyes and temples. The blast is powerful enough to send even the most burly of men flying with severe burns, and it is powerful enough to bust through every hull of a wooden ship, or a single hull of a metal ship. While it can be deflected by mirrors, the sheer power of the attack may break any mirror it bounces off of. But the attack is not without its downsides. The sheer power stored up in the user's eyes before the attack is launched can be so great that it may cause temporary blindness. The user's eyes may even start to bleed. It also leaves them heavily drained afterwards, to the point that launching a second one immediately afterwards would be hazardous to the user's health. Trivia *The fruit is quite similar to the common superhero power of laser vision. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia